


Could Have Been You

by ressjeon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bickering, Drabble, Exes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ressjeon/pseuds/ressjeon
Summary: Trying to forget old wounds might just spark another one.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Could Have Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my WIPs last summer but wasn't able post it. Based on the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/16euiu0Y2PREK8KvhYHcSW?si=5DZtZ2aiTd-mYLERTDMyZQ) of the same title by Jake Miller. A drabble, part of the longer one but I wanna see how it goes 👀.

"You sure you've moved on?" you asked him mockingly with an amused smile. He tried to conceal his expressions but you still know him like an open book, and he's _nervous_.

"Of course, I'm completely over you" he spoke confidently which surprised you and you mused.

Getting brave, impressive.

"Really? Then why the bragging? Hmm?" you went closer to him and were about to trace your fingers through his exposed collar bones but you stopped, he's expecting it though with a cute little gasp.

_How adorable._

It's funny how he's trying his best to not falter with his emotions when it's no use in front of you.

"I'm not, I'm just proud" he puffed, voice getting smaller. You softly hit his chest with a delighted smile.

"Proud? Of what? Moving on? If you really moved on already you wouldn't do any of this" you chuckled, wiggling your eyebrows at him.

"I-" Jimin hates how much you still affect him. After all, what you both _had_ was different, definitely something else than his current relationship.

You really love teasing him, playing around with him since he always turns putty in your hands.

He kept his eyes on you without realizing the closeness between you. "Let's face it, you still want me _**Jiminie**_ " you whispered in his ear and he shivered.

Jimin can feel you smirking beside him.

You don't actually have plans on pursuing him since he already has a girlfriend and you respect that. You just miss teasing the hell out of him, loving the way he holds back every time.

You were about to step back when he grabbed your arm and pulled you back closer. The look in his eyes changed the moment you met them and you gulped, _well that went 360 asap._

A smirk slowly appeared on Jimin while studying your face and caressing your wrist that he's holding.

"What if I do Y/N?" he's staring at you, tilting his head with a playful smile. He's teasing and you're shook cause he was never this bold back then. Was he just acting the entire time?

"Ji-Jimin, I was just joking hehe" you chuckled nervously, trying to retract your hand. Now all your previous confidence is slowly vanishing, _dammit_.

"Are you actually hmm?" he mimicked your mocking tone earlier and started pulling you even closer to the point that both your faces are just an inch apart. You're still trying to process what's happening while his other hand came up to caress your face.

You resisted the urge to try leaning on his touch because it's one of your weaknesses. _WAS._

"It's okay Y/N" he whispered, eyes looking down at your lips. Your heartbeat increased with how close he is and he was about to lean in when you pushed him a bit with your other arm.

"What are you doing?" you exhaled, voice faltering. You need to get out here now and fast before he can continue.

_Oh how the tables have turned_ , Jimin's glad he can still affect you like this. Not gonna lie, he did miss you but of course, he'll never tell you that.

Ignoring your question, his hand that was caressing your face went down to your waist pulling you back to him. Jimin can't think straight now that he feels your chest pressed on him. He doesn't know what he's doing but he can't seem to stop.

"So..soft.." his voice was so low you didn't realize he was leaning again. You're not sure what he's talking about because all you can think is how his solid chest feels damn good against you and how close those plump lips are.

"Jimin" you whispered and was gonna protest but his grip tightened so you closed your eyes, expecting a kiss that didn't come.

"I knew it, you still want me too" you immediately opened your eyes only to meet his amused ones and you flushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up, you have a girlfriend" voice shaking because of his actions, you tried to sound as confident as you were before.

"People change Y/N, _surprise_ " he's taunting you with those lips forming "O" and you want to wipe off that sly smirk on his pretty face.

You huffed in annoyance and tugged yourself away from him, thankfully his grip loosened.

"They fucking do, see you around Park" you replied with a high voice and smiled cutely which caught him off guard. The hell, since when did you start acting like this.

Still gathering his thoughts he didn't realize you left him there in shock. He certainly didn't expect your first meeting after breaking up to be like that.

You're livid, and cannot focus on anything aside from what happened with your earlier encounter with Jimin. That was not him, that can't be Jimin. L.A really did fucking changed him.

You just hope that you won't be seeing him again, might be impossible since he's back but who cares. Two can play this game.

**Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated 🥺**

_© Copyright 2021_

**Author's Note:**

> Also check my [blog](https://ressjeon.tumblr.com), where you can see all my upcoming fics <3


End file.
